evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackout0189
Evageeks.org Content Hello, I'm an admin over at http://evageeks.org. We've noticed that the Evangelion Wikia uses a lot of content from our own Evangelion wiki, available here: http://wiki.evageeks.org/. It's not a stretch to say that some pages are nothing but copies of our articles, actually. I'm told by some of our wiki editors that even many of our templates are present here. Like Wikia, our wiki is licensed under Creative Commons BY-SA, and so it's OK to use our content here. We'd like for you to contribute to our already-thriving community over at Evageeks, but you may prefer to work here. However, it is definitely not OK to use our work without proper attribution to the source: the "BY" part of the license. I'm contacting you and the other admin of this Wikia to ask you politely to add this attribution, in a similar style to the Wikipedia imports, or delete the material. In either case, you are welcome to join us at the Evageeks Wiki. Please reply as soon as possible on my Talk page; if I don't hear back from you soon, I'll be talking to the higher-up Wikia administrators about resolving this. I hope you'll agree that it would be better to combine our efforts. Thank you, and look below for some page comparisons. at_drinian 03:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) http://wiki.evageeks.org/Shinji_Ikari http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Shinji_Ikari http://wiki.evageeks.org/Angels http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Angels Welcome Hi, welcome to Evangelion! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blackout0189 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi Blackout0189. I have given you bureaucrat/admin powers. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 03:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Only 90 articles in this wiki. Did you import all of them? *Did you go to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export yet, and enter in Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion? There may be some related articles that haven't got imported yet. Don't want this wiki to be incomplete. I notice there is a category for all the images hosted on the Wikipedia related to this series. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Note, the category for images won't upload the images themselves, just the page with information about their licensing. Also, all the subcategories that appear when you search for Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion, need to be loaded into the search bar one after the other, to add in their content. I imported everything over to the manga wiki, to make sure I had the manga and all the characters related to it, just grabbing everything. The main article has a link at the top to this wiki though, since that's the best place for fans of the series to go to find things of course. http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) spam hello, im cari and i help at a lot of wikis when the site wasnt adopted yet i came by to check out some articles and then i realized that this wiki was plagued with spam. i put the delete tag on them and the staff took care of it. but now seeing that you are the admin i think you need to clean up this place. again there is some user making pages with "hitler" on it. not only that but sex related stuff. i think you should really look at this. i put them all again into the "candidates for deletion" category. keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 02:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) no problem! im glad to help ^^ Spam There is an article named Solar Water Heater that I think should be deleted as it isn't related to evangelion. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 16:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, I have created a new userbox template, it's purpose is to decorate user pages, and we can create them as templates in order to make them easier to insert. Here is an example: core help help me find an image 4 the cores of the EVA's & the Angels! Please respond! Two articles you need to import or allow me to do so Wikipedia:Neon Genesis Evangelion glossary and Wikipedia:Neon Genesis Evangelion timeline are both up for deletion, and it doesn't look too great for them. You don't have either of these here, and the wikia wouldn't be complete without them. Can you import them over please, history and all, doing it proper? Or make me an administrator and I'll do it. As they see all their content they worked on destroyed over on the Wikipedia, many fans and editors will come here, to this wikia. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me become an administrator and import things. Most of the articles there weren't over here yet, so I just grabbed them all in one large chunk. Any article that was here already that was longer than what was replacing it, I reverted my overwrite to the previous version. Might've missed some. I think I took care of all the useless Wikipedia templates for complain tags at the top of the article. If I missed anything, let me know. How do you feel about changing the background color? Dark colors make things harder to read. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola! My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. As you may have noticed, I tweaked your main page ever so slightly so that it would function properly with the ads that Wikia employs. Just thought you should know. - Wagnike2 23:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC)